


(Not) Picture perfect

by kittybenzedrine



Series: Timelines [33]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dreams, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, happy with a sad ending, mentioned death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 04:18:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14229057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittybenzedrine/pseuds/kittybenzedrine
Summary: Climbing up on Leo's side of the bed, she's careful not to jostle the two sleeping boys. It's such a pretty scene. Ren wishes she could immortalize this moment forever._____All pieces of the Timelines series are standalones and can be read without context.





	(Not) Picture perfect

Leo's laying on his side with Ren comes into the room, being quiet as she does. The stone flooring is cold under her feet, and the door is heavy and takes a decent shove to close. It's too loud, but Leo doesn't stir. Sleeping then, and deeply at that.

With his back to her, she can see most of his ink. The tattooing is so normal to her now that she hardly ever notices it, but for whatever reason the stark black stands out beautifully in the afternoon sun filtering in. The blanket is pulled to his waist, loosely draped over him like he only though to pull it up as he was drifting off. His hair, long and dark as ever, is down and loose, spilling onto the pillows like black tendrils.

Ren comes around the bed slowly, running a hand over the intricately carved wooden bed post closest to her. She peers at him again, noting that something looks off. Leo's got something with him. The bed is so large, however, and he's curled up in just such a way that she can't see what he has.

Around his side of their bed, it's easy to tell what he's got. Their son. Of course, how could she have forgotten? That's what she came here for. Her breasts are swollen and achy, indicating feeding time for their boy. Leo had taken him for quality time, that's right. She remembers now.

Climbing up on Leo's side of the bed, she's careful not to jostle the two sleeping boys. It's such a pretty scene. Ren wishes she could immortalize this moment forever.

Their baby looks so much like him compared side to side. He's hardly a month old and already has a head full of pitch colored hair, shares a good deal of Leo's features. He's supposed to be swaddled up tight, but both of his little arms and his chest are free. 

Leo's got a hand on their son, and her partner is so large, their baby so small, that Leo's hand covers the entirety of their son's torso. One tiny hands is gripped around Leo's littlest finger. It's such a sweet thing to look at. It makes Ren's chest squeeze, causes tears to prick in her eyes.

As gentle as she can, she gets under the blankets next to them. Though her breasts ache something fierce, she settles on Leo's pillows. It won't hurt to delay the feeding a little longer. A little nap as a family sounds nice.

 

 

It's dark out when Ren wakes up. Leo's sitting up next to her, his eyes like empty black pools in the pale dredges of starlight leaking in. She wipes the moisture from her eyes, sits up in confusion when she feels the thick crust of sleep wipe away with it. Where's the baby?

"You were kicking me in your sleep," Leo tells her like an explanation when she looks to him.

Ren blinks a few times, shakes her head and scrubs at the tears the haven't stopped flowing yet. Her breasts feel like regular breasts, not heavy with milk. Wait, didn't lay down for a nap in his side, still dressed? How did she get onto her side and naked?

"You alright?" Leo asks. 

Things click right about then, and she thinks about her stillborn son buried out in the rose garden, long dead. The baby she never told Leo about, the one he never met.

"Yeah," she croaks out, rubbing at her eyes again. "Just a dream."

**Author's Note:**

> suffer with me
> 
>  
> 
> I'm always very appreciative of your comments and kudos, so don't be shy about leaving either of those!
> 
> I have [my blog](http://iwillpooponthefloor.tumblr.com) on tumblr, if you'd like to check that out.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
